Girls and Boys
by onlychair
Summary: Kurt has feelings for Finn. Finn has feelings for Rachel. Rachel has feelings for Jesse. But now that Kurt and Finn are living together could Finn have feelings for Kurt? Revolves around Finn, Rachel, and Kurt. Not good at summaries!


**Hello readers that have clicked on this story, this is my first Glee fan fiction. Hopefully I'll do my favorite characters (which are Finn, Rachel, and Kurt) justice. I'm a Finn and Rachel fan, but I think it would be really cool if they had something with Finn and Kurt. It would be different than a lot of shows. So you'll be seeing both Finn and Rachel and Finn and Kurt in this story.**

**This starts in the next episode when Finn and Kurt may possibly be moving in together. I don't know if they are for sure, but I hope they do! Drama! So if people like this and I still feel inspired to write it after I see tomorrow's Glee episode (Lady GaGa! I'm so excited!) I'll continue it.**

"See? Kurt has a pretty spacious room. It's practically twice the size of your room. You could definitely fit another bed in here." Carole smiled at Finn then at the two Hummel's as she looked around Kurt's self-decorated room.

Kurt watched Finn look around his bedroom, paying close attention to what he seemed to like and dislike.

"Yeah, it's cool," Finn told his mom and smiled politely at Kurt. "So what are we doing here, anyway?" He didn't mean for it to sound rude, but that's the way it came off.

Burt and Carole looked at each other, speaking with only their eyes. Carole sighed, not a sigh of frustration but a sigh of relief, and said "Burt asked us to move in!" She smiled giddily and put her arm around Burt.

Kurt popped open of bottle and began pouring it into four glasses.

While everyone seemed to be having a jolly good time, Finn was stunned. His mouth hung open with what could be described as surprise and anguish.

After turning and giving a glass to each Burt and Carole, Kurt faced Finn with a smile that could only be described as anything but joyous. He held up a glass of bubbly liquid and offered it to Finn, "Sparkling cider?"

"I am not cool with this!" He voiced strongly. "I already told you, I don't want to move in with them, Mom!" He wished his mother had been smart enough to talk to him about this in private. It wouldn't have caused embarrassment for them if they were in their own home…where they belonged.

"Finn-" Carole began, but Burt put a hand on her shoulder and took over.

"Finn, you don't have to move in. I wouldn't want you to be forced into it. It's just an option and you can think about it." He said in a comforting voice.

"Sweetie, if we move in, we can finally have a family."

"We have a family! And I've been happy with our family for 16 years! You're the one who wants a better family, one that will make _you_ happier!"

"You know that's not it-" She sighed, this time it was with frustration, and searched for the right words to say. "I thought that since you've been growing closer to Burt lately, watching football together and stuff, that you would start to consider moving in."

"Just because he took me to one football game does _not_ make him my dad! I'm not moving in here!"

Both Kurt and Burt stood still, made no remarks, just stunned by Finn's outrage.

Finn looked at all three of them, breathing heavily; he kicked over one of Kurt's chairs. He stomped up the stairs before anyone could have a chance to react.

Upstairs they heard the front door slam shut.

Carole was mortified by what her son had done. "Oh my, God. Kurt, I am so sorry." She told him while reaching for the chair Finn had turned on its side.

Kurt rushed over to pick it up instead, "It's okay. It's not your fault. Or Finn's really. He can't help they way he feels about the situation. Although, I would be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed." After putting the chair in its rightful place he added, "He has a thing for kicking chairs over when he's angry, doesn't he?"

The humiliated mother tried to muster a small chuckle before turning to Burt, "I am so sorry for what he said."

Even though he was hurt, he didn't let it show. "Don't worry about it. Boys will be boys." Carole was on the verge of tears so she tried to hide in his shoulder. Kurt found the irony in his dad's statement and giggled a little. Burt gave him a stern look over Carole that made him straighten up. "Just give him some time." He said and stroked her hair soothingly.

Finn walked down the streets with fists clenched so tight he could pop a vein. He really felt like punching someone square in the jaw. It would've been Kurt if he had stayed in that house five more seconds.

It wasn't that he was angry at Kurt. Much to his surprise, Kurt had actually become one of his good friends. Finn was just confused at the moment.

A few weeks ago, Kurt wanted nothing more that to break their parents up. Now it seemed as if Finn was the only one against the union of the two households.

Not liking Burt didn't have anything to do with his outrage; he did like Burt. Finn enjoyed watching football with him and he thought it was cool he had taken him to his first pro game. But those things didn't automatically make him the father that Finn never had.

He continued to walk quickly. Fists tight. For a few seconds he thought of going to Puck's house and punching him in the face a few times. How cool would that be? _Ding Dong. _He would answer the door then suddenly get punched in the face!

That spark of an idea ended when he realized Puck's crazy Jewish mom would probably call the cops. Plus Quinn was living at their house.

It was painful thinking of the two of them together. It was like an old wound that just wouldn't heal. He never wanted them to cross his mind. He went out of his way every day at school to make sure he didn't see either one of them in the hall. Of course it didn't always work and he still had to see them in glee.

Thinking of Puck and Quinn made him even more hostile. He even considered mauling the prepubescent boy that walked past him on the sidewalk; Finn had to tell himself that beating up a stranger would make him like Puck. And the only thing he wanted more than to not be Kurt's roommate was to not be like Puck.

As the cars on the road, driven by overworked men and women trying to get home hastily, went by he made sure not to step to close to the paved asphalt. His life may have been sucking lately, but Finn wasn't ready to be puréed by a minivan.

While walking down the cracked sidewalk, he passed Mr. Shuester's apartment building. Oddly enough he knew where it was because Rachel had posted its location on her MySpace back when she was obsessed with him.

He debated on stopping and talking to Mr. Shu about his problems. He always knew what to say to Finn, but he kept walking. Mr. Shu had enough problems of his own to deal with. Although he never acted like they were a big deal, Finn knew they were troubling him. Dropping by unannounced might not help.

There really wasn't anywhere to go. Finn had like _no_ friends anymore. He hadn't had a lot of friends since joining glee club, then losing Puck and Quinn made the friend count even closer to zero. His best friend these days was…Rachel.

She sat in her perfectly girly room, staring at the CD player. Occasionally she would squeeze her eyes shut to imagine her mother belting out I Dreamed a Dream. With her eyes closed and her mind focusing only on the music she could almost see her.

She was the best singer Rachel had ever heard. And surprisingly she wasn't jealous. She thought she would be if she had heard her mother's voice and it was better than her own, but in reality she was so thrilled to her the beautifully sung words from her mother that she did care if her talent was surpassing.

Rachel let one, single teardrop fall down her cheek, but pulled herself together and wouldn't let anymore come. Her dads had already heard her crying a few days earlier and demanded to know what she was so upset about. Luckily, she came up with a lie about Jesse and her having a fight about Finn that day. It wasn't that she enjoyed having two guys fight over her-okay, she enjoyed it a little-it was that her dads _could not_ know about her trying to find her mom. Rachel was sure they would tell her it was fine to be interested in finding the woman who gave birth to her, but she also know they would be hurt on the inside.

Just as it was getting to Rachel's favorite part of the tape there was a knock on her bedroom door.

She stopped the tape quickly and said, "Come in" with a cheery voice while checking to make sure there was no evidence of crying left on her cheeks.

Rachel then turned in her chair to see Finn standing in the doorway, who was just about the last person she expected to see. "Finn!" She exclaimed and looked down at her Care Bear pajama pants. Not the best thing to be wearing at a time like this. _Not to self: Never where these again._

"Hey," He replied, not sure if her surprise was a good thing or a bad thing. He didn't move from the doorway.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your dads let me in. They said I could come up here. They also said they were rooting for me, which was kind of weird…is it okay if I come in?"

"Uh, sure." She smiled as Finn came in and shut the door. "You can sit down."

"Who was that you were listening to?" He asked as he walked to the side of her bed and sat down. "She's great. Actually kinda sounds like you."

"Oh, it was no one. Just something on a mix tape Jesse made me." She often threw Jesse in Finn's face because she wanted him to know he had found someone better.

"Oh." He was now a little uncomfortable at the mention of Jesse. "Sorry for coming over like this" he said to change the subject.

"Why _are _you here?"

"Well, Rachel, you're like the nicest person I know. Even if some of the others in glee think you're rude and bossy."

"Thanks…I guess."

"Plus, you're the smartest person I know-"

"If you came to shower me with compliments, which is nice- and all of them totally true-but I have to stop you because I love Jesse and you're not going to win me back."

"That's not why I came."

"Oh." Rachel was embarrassed at how self-absorbed she was being. Of course Finn hadn't come to win her back.

"I just wasn't having a good night and really wanted to see you. You did say that even though you were with Jesse, you still wanted to remain friends with me."

"Yeah, I still do. Tell me what's on your mind."

Finn sighed, trying to figure out how to put his feelings into words. Maybe he could punch a whole in her wall and then she would understand how upset he was.

Rachel got up from the stool at her vanity to sit next to him on the bed. She could see the hurt in his eyes, similar to when he found out Quinn was pregnant with Puck's baby, and she was tempted to put her hand on his.

Finn knew at this point, with Rachel sitting on the bed beside him, he had all her attention and could tell her everything, "Kurt's dad and my mom have been dating," Her expression showed a look of surprise. "For about a month now. They really like each other. He really makes my mom happy and that's great…but it's all going to fast. For me at least. Tonight, while we over at the Hummel's, my mom said we were moving in."

"What?" Rachel looked shocked and sympathetic, but inside her head was reeling with the possibility that Kurt had something to do with this. She knew he was in love with Finn and had tried to tamper with his personal life before. For example, telling her that Finn like loose women-when in reality it was exactly the opposite-and dressed her like a ho.

"Okay, maybe she didn't _actually _say we were moving in, but she said Kurt's dad had asked us to and she was so excited! I haven't seen her this happy in a long time." He seemed to calm down for a moment while his mind went somewhere else, then he started yelling, "But I told her! I told her I didn't want to move in with them!" The anger he had earlier that night was coming back, but tried to get it under control. There was no need to go off on Rachel. "Sorry I'm getting so mad."

"It's okay. Getting all these emotions out is good for you. Although, I don't think my bear is enjoying it so much." She laughed and Finn looked down at the stuffed bear that was clenched tightly in one of his hands.

He laughed as well and set the teddy bear gently against her pillow.

"Maybe when you go home you should do some like hardcore drumming. I would imagine that would get some anger out."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. But I can't tonight because it's already to late. I'm not allowed to do it past seven." He replied sulkily, Rachel could tell he wasn't looking forward to going home.

"Tell me what happened after your mom told you." She attempted to get him to continue the story.

"Kurt opened a bottle of sparkling cider, I started yelling, I kicked over one of his chairs and left. My mom thinks it's because I don't like Burt, but I do like him. He's cool to talk to and likes football. I just don't want him to replace my dad…that sounds really dumb. I never even knew my dad."

"It's not dumb." Rachel told him earnestly.

Seeing the compassion in her eyes Finn could tell she knew what he was feeling, well as much as she could know what he was feeling.

"The woman singing on the tape I was listening to was my mom." She just had to tell Finn. _Had_ to. She had blurted it out before she even had time to think, but after she realized no one would know what she was going through as much as he would. Jesse was being sweet about helping her find her mom, but he wasn't experiencing something similar.

"Really? I didn't even know you had a mom. I thought your dads mixed their sperm together and grew you in a test tube or something." Rachel cocked her head and looked at him like he was an idiot, so he went on, "So who is she? Have you met her?"

"No. I don't know who she is. That tape is all I have."

"She's a great singer. Now you know where you get it from. I bet she'd be so happy to meet you."

"Well, I have no clue how to even attempt at finding her."

"I'm sort of lucky I don't have a chance at meeting my dad. It doesn't have to keep me awake at night. Just laying there, wondering what it would be like to see him…just once…I don't have to worry about it," His voice began to crack, "because it will never happen."

As soon as Finn busted into tears, Rachel wrapped her arms around him and made an effort to hold him. He was way bigger than her-in height, weight, and width-so it was a bit awkward looking.

"I'm sorry, Rachel." He continued to sob into her shoulder.

"For what?" She attempted to squeeze him and comfort him while fighting back any noises her own crying would make.

"For everything! You're trying to tell me about your mom and then I start crying like a baby for my own reasons. I'm sorry for treating you badly and tossing you aside like garbage when I had you." Finn pulled away from her so he could look her in the eyes. Tears were streaming down both of their faces. "I'm sorry fro saying Jesse wasn't really into you and he was just using you to spy on the glee club. I was wrong. He really cares about you. I didn't see that before because I was angry at myself for losing you."

Rachel didn't know how to respond. She'd never seen so much emotion from Finn, apart from the time he found out about Puck and Quinn. The only words that were coming to her were 'I love you', but she couldn't say that. She loved _Jesse._ Jesse was her boyfriend and she couldn't just tell another she loved him.

As Rachel couldn't speak, Finn thought he had said something inappropriate for their 'just friends' relationship.

"And you know, as much as Jesse is a good guy, I still don't think he'd appreciate me being so close to his girl." Finn wiped the tears away from his face and stood up from the bed.

"You don't have to leave." She said after finding herself not wanting him to go. Here was the first time Finn Hudson, the guy she was totally infatuated with only a few months ago, standing in her room and had just poured his heart out while crying on her shoulder.

"I really do have to, well need to at least. My mom is going to be mad. Especially if I'm not home soon." He smiled lopsidedly and moved to the door.

Just as he turned the doorknob Rachel said, "You're one the nicest people I know. Even if everyone in glee says your stupid and horrifically uncoordinated.

He laughed at her comment he didn't take seriously, "You don't mean that."

She smiled, "I do." And she did.

After giving one last grin, Finn left.

Carole paced the living room floor, "Where is he? Where is he?" She said to herself or to someone else who might have been listening.

Her bare feet made imprints in the carpet as she walked back and forth. She hated Finn making her worry like this. If he wasn't home in ten minutes she was calling the police.

Burt had offered to wait with her, but she wanted to be the only one here when Finn got home.

Carole had been the best mom she could've been to Finn; she sacrificed every happiness she could have had in life just for him. And when she finally asked him for one thing he said no.

The doorknob turned. Because she had left it unlocked there was a split second when she thought the person entering might not be Finn, but some criminal.

Once he opened the door fully, "Where have you been?" she yelled.

"At Rachel's." Finn explained nonchalantly. He was tired of being angry tonight and was done with it.

"Rachel from glee?"

"Yeah." He began walking to the hallway to go to his room.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed."

"You're just gonna go to bed? Without saying anything?" Carole couldn't believe her son's attitude.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Mom." His eyes were tired and his shoulders slumped.

"What is wrong with you lately? After Quinn-"

"After Quinn what? After she told me the baby she had said was _mine_ was really _my best friend's_? After she told me the whole thing with getting her pregnant in the hot tub was a lie?"

"I know that was painful for you and obviously still is, but you can't hold a grudge forever. You can't be mad all the time."

"I'm not. I thought I was getting over it fine."

"You're not. You need to hang out with new friends. Maybe you could hang out with Kurt more."

"This is ridiculous." Finn scoffed and began walking to his room again.

Carole followed him, saying, "This is happening. We are moving in whether you like it or not." He opened his mouth to say something, but she kept going, "Next week. Friday. We're moving in to the Hummel's house. You will be sharing a room with Kurt. I doesn't matter if you don't want to go or not, you're sixteen and I'm your mother. You may hate me right now, but I'm doing this so we can be a real family."

Before Finn could fit a word in, she went to her room and closed the door quickly. He ran to his room and slammed the door. It shook the whole house.

He threw himself onto the twin sized bed, shoved his head into the pillow, and screamed as loud as he could.

**Please review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
